The Baby Bombshell
by AngelWolfDestiny9090
Summary: When Harry goes back to school for his 7th year some things have changed. The Ministry has decided that all 7th years are to marry and be given a cild to look after for a year as a project. Guess who Harry gets stuck with? Harry!Makeover, Harry!Child!


**

* * *

**

The Baby Bombshell

**Chapter One**

* * *

Harry Potter gave a sigh of relief as he flopped gracefully into his seat at the Gryffindor table, finally able to rest his aching body. Today had been stressful.

It was the first day of classes in his last year at Hogwarts and he was _not_ glad to be back. He had been stared at throughout his entire trip to Hogwarts. Honestly, it was only a small makeover, they didn't need to stare that much!

Harry had decided during the holidays, that if he was suppost to be the so called hero of the wizarding world, he may as well look it.

He had let his raven black hair grow down to his shoulders and had added a few Slytherin green streaks through as well. It no longer looked as though he had just gone three rounds with a tree and lost. It now had that sexy, just rolled out of bed look. He had gone to a wizarding eye specialist that he had accidentally stumbled across in muggle London and as a result, no longer had to put up with his hideous glasses. His dazzling emerald eyes now stood out, and enhanced his elfin features.

He had also managed to obtain a completely new outfit. He had decided to shock the whole wizarding world and had gone for a lighter version of the goth-punk look. His whole wordrobe consisted of mainly dark colours with a few bits of leather thrown in there.

He had also gotten eight piercings. Three in his left ear, two in his right, one in his eyebrow, one through his tongue and one in his right nipple. Of course only one person knew about his tongue and eyebrow. His muggle ex-boyfriend Onyx.

* * *

One of his muggle friends, Cassie, had been shopping with him, and when they went to get clothes, she had introduced him to the twenty year old owner of the store, Onyx. They had hit it off right from the start, and after about an hour of talking and shopping, Onyx had asked him out. Shockingly enough, Harry had said yes. They had dated for the whole summer, and Harry had spent more time at Onyx's house than at the Dursleys'.

With the help of Onyx, Harry had figured out he was gay, and had lost his virginity. Of course, he and Onyx had had to break it off when Harry had gone back to school. But still, it had been fun while it lasted.

But anyway, back to the present, Harry was _so_ sick of the glances he had been getting. Honestly, didn't those people know it was rude to stare?

Harry looked up when Neville sat down next to him. Hermione and Ron wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts this year, they, and their families, had gone into hiding, so Harry had taken to hanging out with Neville.

"Hey Harry" said Neville "What do you think Dumbledore called us here for?"

Harry smiled and shrugged, before going back to his thinking. Dumbledore had called all the seventh years to the great hall for a meeting instead of classes. Harry wondered what the old coot was up to this time.

Harry looked up again when Neville nudged him, pointing at the head table. Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing at the podium, waiting until everyone was quiet.

As soon as everyone had stopped talking he began to explain why they were there.

* * *

"Good morning students" he said "I have a very important announcement to make. The Ministry believes that it would be in the best interest of the wizarding world to have all 7th years learn some valuable life skills. They have decided that everyone in seventh year must get married".

* * *

The hall burst into an uproar but Dumbledore managed to quiet them down.

"Everyone" he started "Will be tested for a colour, and once you have your colour you are to find the other person who has the same colour as you. That is who you will marry. The spell you will be tested with will find the person that completes you and you will both be given the same colour".

Everyone started whispering, wondering who they would be paired with.

"But there is something else" said Dumbledore "Once you have found you partner you will be given a child. The child will also be tested and you and your partner must find the one with your colour. The children are orphans from the war and you will be blood adopting them. Essentially, the child will biologically be yours and your partners. They will get your looks, and your blood will run through their veins. The blood adoption will only be temporary, but if you wish to keep the child at the end of the year it will be made permenent".

At the end of Dumbledore's speech, everyone was chatting excitedly.

"A teacher will come around and test you in a moment" said Dumbledore "You will start glowing a colour and you must find your partner within the hour or it will wear off".

Dumbledore gestured to the teachers behind him and they started to move around the room casting the spell left and right.

* * *

After about ten minutes of waiting Dumbledore found his way to Harry and Neville. He cast the spell on them and they started glowing.

"Good luck" said Dumbledore, before moving off.

Harry looked down at himself, he was glowing red and Neville was glowing purple.

"See ya Nev" said Harry, moving off to find his partner.

He wandered around for a bit before seeing a flash of red in the crowd. H raced after the person and managed to catch up with them.

"Hey Red" he yelled "Stop!"

The person stopped and went to turn. Harry got a sense of foreboding as he saw a flash of blond hair.

The person turned and Harry caught a glimps of ice blue eyes. His eyes widened in shock.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!"

* * *


End file.
